


Pantyhose... perfect for my birthday

by AAThanatos



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, PJO, Pantyhose, Post-The Heroes of Olympus, Rick Riordan - Freeform, Slash, Smut, boys kiss boys, trials of apollo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 00:45:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11325156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAThanatos/pseuds/AAThanatos
Summary: Will is throwing his best friend Nico Di Angelo his 21st birthday party. After a rousing game of truth or dare with the rest of the familiar gang and many drinks, Will ends up switching outfits with one of the girls. Hoping that Nico is willing to take it off of him later.





	Pantyhose... perfect for my birthday

"Will! Did you bring ice?!"

" Its in the Sink!"

Nico was scrambling before everyone arrived. Will had invited everyone over for Nicos 21st birthday and he was panicking. Nico hated his birthday. Every year it seemed like something bad happened ever since he was 10 and his sister died on his birthday. It was like a constant reminder.

"I don't drink I don't know why everyone is coming!"

"Your drinking tonight!"

"Your supposed to be my best friend why do you hate me?"

"I don't hate you. I love you. And I will love you as I hold your hair over the toilet tonight"

"Uuuggghhhh"

"Oh stop being a drama queen"

"I am not a queen"

"King whatever!"

—

The party was in full swing and Nico was drunk to say the least. Everyone from camp was there and pretty much destroying Wills house but he had the Grace to let it happen and let go a little himself. Nico couldn't even taste what he was drinking anymore they just kept making him shot after shot until he began to slur his words. The entire group was circled in the living room and even in his drunk state he felt a certain dangerous energy. Something was about to happen and he didn't like it. Will was in on it too he could tell.

Where was his sweet William who protected him from such things? The William who got Nico out of horrible Christmas parties and would have breakfast with him every Sunday. That William was gone. Now a drunk blonde with a twinkle of treachery in his eyes stood before him.

"Truth or Dare time boys and girls!"

As he heard he words a burning shot of fireball hit his throat and he almost choked. Nico wasn't keen on games. Alas his friends were not taking no for an answer and since he was the birthday boy he was being told he was obligated to play. They said they would be nice to him. They are liars. Except Will. Will would be nice to him. Nico decided sitting on the floor between Wills legs was the safest route. Maybe if he made himself look small they would skip him (not that he wasn't small already he barely broke 5'4")

Sitting and being good and drunk he leaned on Wills legs hoping he wouldn't get the spins.

Annabeth was first.

"Leo! Truth or dare ?"

"Truth"

"Is it true Jason had to take you to the hospital last year to get something out of your ass and if it is true what was the object...?"

Nico thought he would die. Wow thats how we are starting out? Gods help him!

"True... and it was a toy car"

Laughter ensued and Will grabbed Nicos shoulders squeezing them to keep from falling over. Damn will was strong. When did he get so strong?

"Ok I pick Piper!"

"Bring it on sea breeze!"

"Truth or Dare!"

"Dare!"

"I Dare you to... give Annabeth a lap dance!"

Piper didn't even hesitate even know full well that this was just a ploy for him and Jason to store something away in their spank bank. Piper was a good dancer though. Taking it to the point that she actually stripped down to her underwear with the dance. Nico had never seen a naked girl before (live) but he could appreciate Pipers pride in her body. Will leaned in to whisper.

"Kinda makes you wish you liked girls huh?"

"Gods no. I have enough trouble handling my own equipment let alone a whole new set that's nothing like mine"

"So your gay out of laziness?"

"Total laziness. That and a good dick is to good to pass up"

"Very true. I like both so I must be an over achiever"

"Yeah you do that. Good luck with it too. "

"Oh your just salty cause you want my dick"

"Ha yeah so salty! Maybe I just don't want someone who will sleep with anyone"

"Prude!"

"Slut!"

They fell into eachother in a fit of giggles.

"Hey you! Will want to share what's so funny with the class?" Jason bellowed.

"Oh yeah I'm a slut!"

"Oh that's no fun we all knew that"

Will threw an empty solo cup at his head.

"Truth or dare Will!"

"Dare"

"I dare you to switch outfits with Reyna!"

Reyna had on a sundress with polka dot pantyhose. This was going to be a site! Both of them escaping until the bathroom the game continues.

"Nico truth or dare"

"Truth"

"When was the last time you got laid and with who!"

Fuck

"Oh shit ummm. That would be... wow a year ago! Damn it's been a year! His name was ... fuck what's his name! I think it was Butch from the Iris cabin. "

"You fucked Butch! I didn't even know he was gay!"

"His mother is the rainbow goddess guys.. so yeah I had a one nighter with butch a year ago around Valentine's Day. I think we were both just super lonely"

Will emerged wearing a yellow sundress and Reyna had on Wills stupid blue tank and khaki shorts. Wow they were the same size? Who knew? Going back to his seat Nico was back sitting between his legs and studying the pantyhose. Will has ripped holes in it.

"Percy truth or dare!"

"Oh Solace what do you take me for! Dare!"

"I dare you to kiss Jason "

Percy marched right over to Jason and straddled his lap planting a full on the mouth pretty sure tongue was involved kiss.

"I won't lie Neeks that was a little hot"

"Not as hot as you in that dress!"

Will blushed.

"Maybe if your a good boy I'll let you take it off me later"

Nico choked on his beer.

"Your such a slut"

"You know it!"

Will made a show of crossing his legs and fanning his face like my sister does when she's embarrassed.

He was kidding right?

Many more truths and dares were passed around lightning fast. Leo had to take a shot of hot sauce. Jason had to admit to falling asleep naked next to Percy's at his bachelor party. Hazel had to sing a Broadway song as if she was on broad way. Percy had to twerk upside down against the wall and in doing so broke a lamp. Reyna had to admit she went down on her professor for a better grade on a test. The night was starting to come to a close but it was a good close. Nico was happy with the party happier than he thought he would have been. It wasn't to big but it was loud. Wasn't to crazy but some shit was broken. Nico was drunk but not throw up won't remember a thing drunk. Only slightly uncoordinated.

Will still in Reynas sundress mind you walked Nico up to his room. As best friends they were not strangers to sharing a bed.

"Will thank you for talking me into this"

"Your welcome Neeks. Your always so sad on your birthday I wanted to see you happy"

They both collapsed on the bed. Will was still in the dress and panty hose. Reyna kept his clothes and fell asleep on top of Leo downstairs.

"I'm to drunk to undress myself you need to undress me"

"Ok you undress me too"

"Ok"

Both started taking clothes off in a very complicated hilarious way.

"My shirt is caught on my earrings Will!"

"Sorry I just ugh why do you wear a million layers!"

"Cause im cold! I'm always cold!"

"Get on your stomach ill unzip the dress."

Nico started to unzip Will revealing his very tan and freckled back. Wow he must be working out again Nico thought. Ripping he dress over his head Nico realized that Will wasn't wearing any underwear under the pantyhose. Gulping audibly he looked away. And fell sideways to his pillow closing his eyes. Will flopped back as well so that they were face to face laying down. Will reached for Nicos belt and started the process of removing his pants.

"I can see your dick through the pantyhose Will"

"Yeah well I'm about to see yours too so I think we will be even"

"What why would you see mine?"

"Cause I'm taking off your pants prude!"

"Yeah but you leaving my underwear"

"No I'm not I know for a fact you sleep naked"

"How do you know that?!"

"Cause I walked in your room once to wake you for breakfast and your covers came off and your ass was showing"

"How dare you look at my ass!"

"It's a nice ass stop being a prude"

"You think my ass is nice?"

"Dude I'm kind jealous. I work out like 4 times a week and you eat chips dipped in milkshakes and you are skinny and toned."

"Genetics what can I say"

"Are you going to open your eyes and look at me when you talk?"

"Your pretty much naked"

" So are you! I just stripped you. And I'm looking!"

"Slut!"

"More like pervert I would only be a slut if I made a pass at you"

Nico opens his eyes. Instead of looking down he looked at Will. The spray of freckles that danced on the bridge of his nose was glowing. He was always so adorable when he glowed. Reaching over he pushed Wills long hair behind his ear. Will leaned into Nicos touch. Nico began to shake slightly. That feeling was filling the room. The feeling of when your a little drunk but your in a bed with someone and your wondering "what if?" That tension that makes you restless and cold. Cold everywhere except your ears. That magnetic pull. This was Will though. His best friend. Will was the only friend he had that was not straight and that was the biggest reason he had never gone for him. Nico needed someone to talk to about sex and lovers and the like. Needed that friend that got where he was coming from.

Fear filled him as he realized that with just a few touches he could ruin all of this. He could sleep with Will. It would be awkward tomorrow and they would be fine at first and then he would stop coming over on sundays and then the texts would become fewer and fewer. The thought made him feel like crying. Losing Will would be heartbreaking.

"What are you thinking about?"

"You I guess. Losing you."

"Why would you ever lose me?"

"Because I'm drunk and I'm horny and I can't stop looking at your freckles and I can't stop touching your hair"

"Oh that's a coincidence cause I've probably looked at your lips like 12 times since you started touching my hair"'

"You feel it to huh?"

"Yeah I started feeling in stumbling up the stairs. Your adorable when your drunk"

"Your pretty adorable in those pantyhose even if your erection is stretching out the front"

"Oh the prude is peeking is he?"

"Its kinda hard to ignore pun intended"

Will reached out and started trailing his tan fingers down Nicos pale skin. It was smooth and flawless like alabaster. Will could feel Nico shaking. They were going to fail this test.

"Are you cold?"

"No"

"Your shivering"

"Actually im trembling. Your touching me. Your touching me and I want you to"

"Nico?!"

"Yeah"

"Since your being bold right now and I know it's the alcohol but I need to ask you something."

"Sure "

"Would you kiss me?"

Nico leaned in and was inches away from Wills lips. Looking in his eyes he saw they were dilated and with just a thin lapis ring around them. Fear kept him from breaching the gap. He could still pull away. Will decided to crush Nicos fear and breach it himself. Slowly. Touching his lips just barely with his just a brush really. Not quite a kiss just lips brushing lips. Nico was full on shaking now. Whispering against his lips Will encouraged him.

"You won't ruin anything Neeks. I want this ok."

"O-ok"

Nico pushed into Wills mouth full force killing the fear residing inside him. Will pulled Nicos body into him as he kissed him. Nico could feel Wills erection through the pantyhose against his own. Nico tangled his hands in Wills hair. Taking his nails across Wills scalp Will moaned a deep growl into Nicos mouth surprising Nico into opening his mouth slightly. Pushing his tongue into Nicos mouth. The kiss was like fire. A heat spread across Nicos skin causing him to move and grind against Will. As much as he didn't want to admit this he wanted this. Nico wanted Will. It's funny how you could be best friends with someone and never think about them in a certain way and then it's like glass shatters and you find yourself needing them physically as well.

Will moved to take the pantyhose off. Nico grabbed his wrist.

"Leave them on. I think it's hot" Nico said into Wills ear and then as he completed the sentence wrapped his mouth around the cuff of Wills ear doing circle 8s with his tongue down to the lobe making Will buck his hips against Nico.

Will had never thought of Nico as kinky. He should have though. With as prude and self contained as Nico was Will should have known he was a secret freak. Breathing against Wills neck Nico came up for air and to ask...

"What do you like? What's on and off limits I don't want to ruin this doing the wrong thing"

"Umm I... oh damn that feels amazing! Um I-i am versatile I don't mind topping or bottoming. I like dirty talk too. I-if you want to top your going to have to prep me really well I haven't had anything in there in like 4 years. I-I like teeth. Anything with your teeth.. I don't like tickling I don't like riding im terrible at it I never get he rhythm right..." he explained in a breathy moan. "You?"

"Ok I'm good with all that. Your a little to tall to ride me anyway but I'm topping tonight it's my birthday damn it. I-i like it pretty rough I may be small but I'm not made of glass. I like a little pain. I like facials and swallowing and I'm pretty flexible. I also want to rip those hose apart when I fuck you!"

Will shook at Nicos words he had never heard him speak like this and it only made it hotter. Pre cum was soaking through the hose making a large wet spot. Nico cupped him through the hose glazing his palm in it.

"Wow your so wet for me already.."

"Oh yeah that's thing with me. I get super wet but don't worry I'm not close yet"

"Oh I hope it I want this to last a while. It's been a year since I've had sex"

"Damn why didn't you tell me sooner no wonder you have been bitchy"

"Listen you little cock slut if you want my dick inside you tonight be careful with the snark. Cause I will edge the fuck out of you"

"Oh I'll behave babe I want you"

Good cause I'm about to make you feel really really good"

Nico pushed Will on his back and crawled down then bed. Gripping the hose he started to mouth his was over the hose lapping up Wills wet spot. Bunching the blanket under him fisting he sheets Will cried out watching the erotic display.

"Fuck Nico oh my gods please...!"

He could feel the smooth wet texture of Nicos tongue up and down his erection and licking over his balls. Gods was this the same person that was his best friend? If Will knew it was this good he would have done this years ago. Reaching under Will Nico ripped a hand sized hole in the hose over Wills entrance. Will grabbed for the nightstand. Fishing out lube and a condom he threw the bottle down the bed. Nico spread a little over the tips of his fingers.

"Spread!"

Will complied instantly and felt Nicos fingers circle his puckered hole. Will hadn't told Nico but he never actually had anyone breach him before. Sure he had used a few toys but no one has ever fingered him. He has also never bottomed. Honestly he has no clue why he told Nico he would bottom. Maybe because it was Nico. The trust maybe. He has never trusted anyone to but he trusted Nico. Also he was not going to ruin this by telling Nico he was a bottom Virgin while he had his fingers in him. That could wait til a better time. The lube was cold but Nicos middle finger entered him. Will thought it would be uncomfortable but Nico was surprisingly gentle. Maybe it because he has small fingers. Also he was distracting him by tonguing his dick through the hose. Pinching the hose with his teeth he ripped another hole giving Nicos mouth full access to him. Nico swallowed Will with a confidence he had never seen his best friend have. Looking into his eyes the whole time never breaking eye contact.

Teeth grazed the head of his dick and the sight of Nico baring his teeth at him almost sent him over the edge. Nico added another finger.

"You keep that up Di Angelo and I'm going to cum full force in your mouth."

"If you do that in just going to spit it back out onto your dick and stroke you through til your hard again."

Will decided that at that moment at those words he was going to choke Nico. Grabbing the back of his hair roughly he pressed the Italians head down onto his cock until he could feel him in the back of his throat. At that same moment Nico got his revenge by crooking his fingers inside him pressing on Will prostate. Everything in the room flashed into negatives. Bliss pure unadulterated bliss shot up his spine. Will had done that move to other people before but had never experienced it himself. It was mind blowing and earth shattering. Sitting up he grabbed the condom and ripped it open with his teeth.

"Stand up off the bed now!"

Nico removed his fingers and stood. Will put the tip of the condom on his mouth. Grabbing Nicos hips he pulled him forward. Pulling back his foreskin Will lowered the condom into Nicos tip and and rolled it onto Nicos length without any help of his hands. Bringing his mouth up he did a few long deep bobs before releasing him from his mouth. Grabbing the lube he prepared Nico to enter him.

"Where did you learn that whorish little trick?"

"HBO?"

Nico cut him off with a rough kiss straddling his hips on the end of he bed. For both of them being as drunk as they were the aspect of sex had greatly increased their coordination. Nico was biting his lower lip as Will trailed the tip of his tongue along Nicos upper lip. Nico seemed to be the king of the build. He would work you up and then bring you back down over and over. Wills stomach was getting messy from the lube. Nicos erection kept poking it only making Will more and more aware that he was about to get fucked.

Pulling back Nico got off Wills lap.

"Turn the fuck over!"

Complying Will got on all fours. Nico began to rip the hose more up his backside. Positioning Will into a reachable height Nico hovered his tip over the prepped entrance.

"You ready for me Solace?"

"Gods yes!"

Placing both his thumbs either side of Wills hole he slid himself into him. Pushing slowly until he was fully seated. Will was panting and fisting the pillows.

"Tell me when to move"

"Oh just fucking move your driving me nuts !"

"You asked for it!"

A snap of Nicos hips caused Will to cry out letting Nico know he had angled correctly to hit Wills prostate. Picking up speed Nico removed his thumbs taking his nails down Wills back as he slammed into him. Bringing his head down he bit into Wills side causing Will to whimper Nicos name and hearing that sent goosebumps across Nicos pale skin.

"You like that Sunshine?"

"Yeah only next time do it harder!"

Nico bit down into Wills flesh leaving teeth marks and a reddish purple rose on his side. The build in his gut was getting close but he didn't want to finish like this.

"Turn over I want to see you!"

Obeying Will flipped and wrapped his legs hard around Nicos skinny waist. Nico slid in easily brought him arms under Wills shoulder blades. They were eye to eye nose to nose. The constant snapping of Nicos hips and the feeling of Wills erection sliding between them from the sweat made Will whimper into Nicos mouth.

"You feeling good..?"

"Oh fuck yes "

Nico thrusted harder. Will was close he could feel it the way he clenched around him. The whites of his eyes were all Nico could see as Will lost himself in him. The sight of it sent Nico to his bliss as he emptied himself into Will shuttering and moaning. Pulling out quickly he crawled down to take Will into his mouth once more. Replacing his fingers inside him he worked in and out bobbing his head taking in every inch of him. Bursting in Nicos mouth with a sharp cry and heavy breathing Nico swallowed the spurts of salty arousal until Will visibly relaxed. Leaning over him his hair brushed his best friends stomach trying to get his breathing under control. Reaching down he removed the condom from his now wilting member and threw it toward the waste basket. He missed. Oh well.

"Are you going to stare at my belly button all night or are you going to join me back up here?"

"Yeah yeah give me a second"

Pulling himself up the bed and next to Will he laid on his back.

"Do you have any water?"

"Yeah on the night stand. Give me some too."

Nico took a few large gulps. With the last mouthful he kept it in his mouth and hovered his mouth over Will. Dripping the water from his mouth into Wills.

"Ha and your asking me about where I learned slutty tricks and you pull that move!"

"Yeah well I have HBO too."

Pulling Will into a deep and languid kiss he took his time with it trying to pour a little emotion into the action. Will was his best friend and Nico didn't want him to feel neglected after.

"Are you ok?" Will asked as the kiss broke with a sweet hum.

"Yeah I'm fine. More than fine really. That... that was... oh I needed that."

Will stared into Nico as they held eachother in their after glow.

"Nico?"

"Yeah?"

"Do me a favor would you?"

"Sure. Anything "

"Tell me you love me. I know it's a lie but.. I need to hear it.

Nico peppered little kisses on Wills face. The corners of his mouth. His eyelids. Dragging his nose along the plains of Wills jawline.

"I love you. And it's not a lie."


End file.
